The invention is directed to a swiveling piston press with an arcuate compression channel in which a compression piston is supported for pivot movement around the axis effected by a hydraulic piston-cylinder unit, the piston rod of which is linked to the compression piston and the cylinder of which is pivotally supported at the compression channel.
In a swiveling piston press disclosed in DE-OS 22 44 037, a hydraulically driven compression piston can be swiveled around a vertical axis. The material is to be fed manually from the top. The piston-cylinder unit is linked in such a way to the compression channel and the compression piston, that the effective length of the lever arm between the piston pin, which supports the piston rod, and the swiveling axis of the piston remains essentially unchanged during the compression stroke. Because of this layout, relatively small compression forces can only be achieved at a predetermined power requirement. In addition, the cylinder arrangement requires a relatively rigid dimensioning of the housing which defines the compression space. It is also disadvantageous that feeding is effected manually directly into the compression channel which involves danger of accidents, permits only for small throughputs, and does no longer satisfy present day desires for comfort.
A mechanically driven swiveling piston press provided with a forced feeding device is disclosed in DE-OS 39 19 434. The drawback of this press consists primarily in relatively high manufacturing costs, especially as far as the main drives are concerned, when the compression channel cross-section reaches approximately one square meter, as it has been lately required.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is a swiveling piston press having a compact construction while insuring that large volume cardboard products and other bulky products can be speedily and efficiently processed with a more effective use of power than previously.